Momo's Big Mistake
by JessSebastianLeto
Summary: After being late for the weekend trip before graduation and hearing what Misao had to say about Kiley seeing her and Toji one day she realized that Kiley really had deep feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Momo's big mistake by Jessica Wilson**

**Disclaimer: I own only the chapters that I posted on FF and nothing else PLEASE DO NOT steal my story.**

**Chapter 1**

Momo's her name she's just a normal…no way normal totally out of the way she's an authentic, shy, insecure, know to have a fierce temper at times and is sometimes called a promiscuous girl. But Momo Adachi 18 year old girl has fallen in another love triangle. This time she's playing the game with her old buddies Toji Tojkamori and Kiley Okayasu. Seems to me that two years after graduation she can't stop living in the high school past, or dose she miss the old life changing things she use to see and go through? Or do her two male lovers think other wise?

It was Friday night and Momo was lying across her twin size sea blue bed staring in the ceiling.

"Is this how I'm going to spend a Friday night" she asked herself

Still lying across the bed with some red shorts on with white and gold hearts on the left leg and topless. Momo for her age was very slim and careered around a pair of C's that always got the attention of her boy friends. Tonight had been the first night in two years that she laid in the bed topless with out a guy (Toji.

After being late for the weekend trip before graduation and hearing what Misao had to say about Kiley seeing her and Toji one day she realized that Kiley really had deep feelings for her. Plus that Toji had already known Momo still had feelings for Kiley and had brought her on the trip just to get down to business. So Momo had been through enough and seen enough so had deiced to give it a rest.

"Momo telephone dear" yelled up stairs by her mom

She had heard her phone at first but decided not to answer it.

"Hello" she answered

"Hello to you to…what's been up oh my god University K is so much fun, so what's been up with you?" questioned a hyper Sae

"Nothing much just trying to get some sleep , so talk to you alter !" said Momo very quick and hanging up.

Sae had always wanted to ruin her life at any chance she could. Knowing her if Momo had of stayed on the phone any longer her planes might of cooked up fats. Momo was getting so bored lying in her room so she go up to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Looking through her closet high and low she finally found something to wear. About to put the shirt up to her bare chest she realized she had the sexiest outfit in her closet. Putting down the shirt she reached to the back for a white, tight tube dress from an American designer. That her mom got her on a job trip made by Vera Wang. Momo took the dress ad some red sparkle Candies pumps off the shelf laid them on the bed and stood in the front on the mirror.

"It's already 8 o' clock nothings open not even 600 dude man I have so much time left" sighed Momo heading towards her bathroom door.

Pushing back the shower curtain and turning on the water she stepped slowly out of her shorts and pulled off her black thong. Momo had also taken time away from guys and her long blond hair. Well maybe not the blond part just the length she cut her hair so that now it was shoulder length and much lighter than ever due to her not swimming all the time. Pouring body was on to her towel Momo stared to wash her arms and neck letting the warm water run down her face and chest. When all of a sudden she was feeling warm and hot all over. She dropped the towel and started to pull on her nipples that had gotten rock hard. She had slowly dropped to her knees with the water from the shower fall onto her head. Soon she found her fingers pulling in and out of her pink hole. After a while of moaning pulling and holding onto the shower she came. Momo had never done this before her body was telling her something.

"I need Toji and Kiley" she moaned lying in the tube still rubbing her.

She got out of the shower dressed and looked sexier than ever. After finishing her hair Momo made her way down stairs telling her Momo that she was off to 6000 and would be spending the night mostly out. All most 10 past midnight she arrived to 600 the line was long as ever but the bouncer at the door was Ryo so she was let in free and clear. Inside the music was loud and popping and the since was hot. Momo knew that she would find either Toji or Kiley here but she could just do with me and that was Toji. Seeing as how he wanted to rip her clothes off before.

"Bingo Spotted!"

She had found Kiley hotter than before.

**Hope you liked this chapter….some what nasty I know but the next one will be better and much more "wondering" if you know what I mean!**


End file.
